Late Night Shenanigans
by PlayingGalaga
Summary: Drabble set in TheSarcasticKnight's Small Fry verse. A sliver in time before the events of Christmas in which Sideswipe plots, Sunstreaker is angry and there is an extremely chill rottweiler.


**Late Night Shenanigans**

Sunstreaker cleared the stairs and without skipping a beat transforming to his alt mode when hitting the bottom. He sped off with purpose in the direction he could feel his brother in. His big dumb brother. He could feel him at the the other end of the bond they shared, a mix of giddy anticipation and smug self satisfaction. No good would come of it. No good ever came of it! Sideswipe was board and scheming and Sunstreaker could tell from experience he was going to be pulled into the madness.

He couldn't just blame it on Sideswipe though, would that he could. It was this place, this alternate universe which might as well have consisted of the one house as far as any of them could tell. Stuck in limited space with a group of cons in these tiny fragile bodies with only half their systems operational and nothing much to do. There were all going a little buggy. Everyone but Wheeljack, at least he could focus on trying to get them home.

Sideswipe was definitely not taking the boredom well, his obsessive tendencies had ramped up to eleven. First was his fascination with the adult femme. Sunstreaker didn't understand it personally but for some reason a lot of his brothers time was spent skulking around spying on and trying to get the flesh bags attention. He supposed as distractions went AJ was one of the less destructive ones the big red idiot could engage in. The problem was that while the mechs were confined to the home, the organics could leave and when they were home they spent far more time in recharge then could possibly be healthy in Sunstreakers opinion.

That left Sideswipe plenty of time to focus on other things. The past four days had been one particularly stupid idea. It all started with a movie that had been put on while the squishies were in recharge. Something about primitive organics charging at each other with even more primitive weaponry and ever since the moron had gone on and on about how he needs a 'mighty steed' to carry him into 'glorious battle'. Which is just stupid, it's not as if there are any battles happening glorious or otherwise. Any kind of scuffle would only earn you dryer time. A fate even the cons were avoiding... well all except Barricade. There was definitely something wrong with Barricade.

The first incident happened the night of the movie when he'd tried to use the vacuum cleaner as some sort of vehicle. Which had been entertaining, at least for everyone who was not Sideswipe or Ratchet. And as far as he could tell AJ had not noticed the dent in the kitchen wall. Probably just assumed it was one of the many they'd inflicted on arrival. The second attempt was no less entertaining but a lot more destructive and stupid. Two days after the movie, with the younglings off to school and AJ out, the glitch got it in his processor that he was going to wrangel Grimlock. He jumped on the unsuspecting Dinobot's back while he'd been napping and got as far as 'hi-ho!' before chaos erupted... and also a small fire. He still wasn't sure how prowl and Jazz managed the clean up for that but there was no trace of it by the time the organics returned and everyone was agreed that AJ was to never know.

Now he was up to something, something related to that stupid movie and there was no telling what kind of destruction it would bring. Sunstreaker paused at the sliding glass door that lead to the back yard, open just enough for a toy mech to squeeze through. He'd known where his brother had gone but confirming it now only made him growl to himself. Prowl might seriously offline him this time. None of them were allowed outside unless taken by the organics. True, the argument had been made that the back yard was fenced in so that no one could see into the yard but AJ vetoed the idea as on the other side of the fence was someone else's property. Any kind of commotion made out side would only draw attention whether or not people could see them. Optimus agreed and was being fairly stern on the matter, even more so than usual.

Sunstreaker was just squeezing through the doorway, fully intent on pulling his brother back from the ledge of his stupidity by force if necessary when he felt it. The instant rush of panic and fear from the other end of the bond had him scrambling into the back yard only to find nothing.

 _'I'm Okay!'_

It was then Sunstreaker realized that Sideswipe was fine and the only panic he was feeling was his own. The relief was quickly replaced with curiosity when he realized that there was still no sign of Sideswipe in the yard. He focused on their bond and was getting the strangest sensation.

 _'Are you underwater?'_

 _'... Maybe…'_

 _'How…'_

It was at this point Sunstreaker registered the squeaking and looked to see that the small trampoline had been dragged over to the fence where it was still vibrating as if recently bounced on. He let the incredulity and anger wash through the bond.

 _'You didn't!'_

 _'Good thing the neighbors have a pool.'_ Sunstreaker could feel the sheepishness in that statement but it was kind of ruined by the still present giddiness.

 _'In retrospect using the jetpack for that extra lift may not have been the best idea.'_

 _'Would you get back here!'_

 _'I'm on my way! ... As soon as find the ladder ... it's kinda dark in here.'_

Sunstreaker grit his denta and waited for what felt like forever and was distracted by making sure nobody had noticed the blatant violation of the rules in progress. Normally he would not care, if not for the prospect of whiling away even more time in the dryer.

"Onward my noble steed! To victory!"

Sunstreaker turned at the sound of his brothers voice to tell him to shut up and get in the house when the words actually hit him and the sight before him struck him dumb. There was Sideswipe, ambling across the grass of the backyard, perched on the wide shoulders of some monster of an organic hound. Giving a tug on the chain around the beast's neck the grinning idiot brought the thing to a halt right in front of the deck where his brother stood frozen. Sideswipe gave its wide head a fond pat.

"Isn't she awesome! I saw her from the upstairs window." He stated proudly as if that explained anything. Sunstreaker continued to stare at the beast only to realize it was staring back at him. A glint of light caught a tag hanging from the chain. It read Muffin. This things name was Muffin. Sunstreaker was finally brought out of his stupor when he realized the giant black head with it's brown muzzle was coming towards him, nostrils flaring. He jumped back while his brother cooed.

"See Sunny, she likes you."

"Don't call me that! And take that thing back right now!"

Sunstreaker retreated once more this time in disgust as a long slimy looking glossa flicked out of the thing's mouth towards him. This was the moment in which the jig, as it were, was up. Sunstreaker would be forever adamant that he most certainly, absolutely did not scream. But all who were there know what had drawn the attention of the other bots. So before the brothers knew it they were getting the superior officer dressing down of all superior officer dressing downs. Both of them convinced they'd be locked in the dryer till Wheeljack found a way to get them home. All said and done there wasn't too much in the way of punishment. By morning Muffin had been taken home, Sideswipe was sulking and things went back to as close to normal as things could get in this universe.

End


End file.
